bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reeze's Armor/@comment-26479344-20151212052017
I went in blind and got wrecked on the first try, but it wasn't too bad my second attempt. I'm sure you guys have read the usual guides, so I'll just give you my team/sphere set up so you can knock it out of the park. This sphere goes well on mitigators like Dolk/Gazia, etc. This way you can use Phantom Gizmo or Honor Armor on Charla or other defense/support units. Anyways, here's what I beat it with. Good luck! *All units are fully imp'd, by the way Charla (A) Lead - Honor Armor / Sacred Crystal Andaria (A) - Bow of Andaria / Harp of Aurelia Ciara (A) - Sky Harbinger / Phoenix Crown Dolk (A) - Phantom Gizmo / Cosmic Dust Tridon (L) - Tridon's Trident / Ishir's Guise Haile (A) Friend - Glacies Staff / Metal Orb I use a lot of different teams depending on the content, but for this -- I tried out a turtle comp. It worked, but I have to say that Terminator Lilith is scary as hell after Reeze dies on Phase 3. XD Charla LS provides 40% HP/DEF buffs, BB when attacked, 15% BC drop rate, and 30% BB fill rate. Her ES gives her a Selena angel idol buff at low HP and natural status immunity. She can heal and status wipe with BB and provide crazy offensive buffs on her SBB. 75% crit dmg buff, 60% crit chance buff, 100% spark dmg buff, fills BC on spark and and instant BB fill. She's insanely useful despite the fact that she doesn't attack herself. Her buffs more than make up for it. Andaria is a BC factory. The items I listed above give her really great damage, high BC generation, high survivability and allows her to do status nullification for 3 turns on BB/SBB to alleviate the need for Charla's BB every turn. She's a really solid spark blanket and a great addition to most any team. Ciara provides a 140% ATK boost and adds Fire, Water, Thunder and Earth elements to all units attacks -- very solid for Phase 3 against multiple units. With Sky Harbinger she hits very hard and her BC generation is pretty good, too. Think of her like a super upgrade to Quaid. Dolk is arguably the most versatile mitigator in the game at the moment. His BB provides 50% mitigation, 130% DEF and a status wipe (not that we need it at this point :P). His SBB pairs really well with Charla/Andaria, in that it negates the 3 statuses that "status immunity" does not: ATK, DEF, and REC down! It also converts 35% of your ATK (including Ciara's 140% ATK buff) into MORE DEFENSE. Crazy, right? Well, it's not done yet. His ES keeps him healthy by negating all critical damage, stronger elemental damage AND providing a 30% BC/HC drop rate on BB/SBB (that stacks with Charla LS, see the trend here? ;D) Tridon might seem a little redundant, but he's just my "insurance" card to make sure things go more smoothly. You won't always have his SBB up because of its high cost so the BC/HC drop and DEF buff that Dolk already provides leaves Tridon to just worry about shields, plain and simple. Haile, well... you know why I'm using a Haile friend. ^^ LS has 25% All Stats, 50% BB fill rate (again, stacks with Charla), a 25% BC/HC boost (Stacks with, guess who!), and 150% BB ATK -- the one big offensive buff I'm missing by bringing Dolk instead of Gazia. BB brings buffs you've got a ton of already, but SBB buffs BB ATK by another 200%, has a chance to apply ATK/DEF Down on the enemy, and instant BC fill as well.